Te Enseñare
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred hasta que fue demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, gracias por estar aquí, va a tener tres capítulos…dependerá de los reviews que tenga…__por eso van a ser súper cortitos!_

_Titulo: Te Enseñare _

_Summary: __Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred…_

_

* * *

__Te enseñare a ponerte de pie; solo tú escogerás tus pasos…_

Arthur siempre ha sido un caballero, aunque a veces se sale de ruta por cuestiones que no vienen al caso. El ha sido fuerte con aquellos que lo han querido oprimir y fastidiar, como Francis. Ha sabido llevar guerras y humillantes derrotas, ha recibido insultos y ha dicho insultos. Ha sabido llevar el control y algunas veces aunque le avergüenza decirlo, lo ha perdido por completo.

Y aunque los años le han enseñado muchas cosas, aun no le ha enseñado como criar a un pequeños niño cuyos ojos azules son como si miraras al cielo y el tiempo simplemente no existiera, cuyos cabellos son dorados como los rayos del sol y su sonrisa es más dulce que la pura miel, que es capaz de sacar una sonrisa hasta la persona más amarga del mundo, pero le va a dar un intento.

Decidió llevar al pequeño, que aun se siente un poco fuera de lugar, a un campo, cuyas praderas estaban adornadas con bellas flores amarillas que bailaban al son de la brisa calida que soplaba. Lentamente coloco al pequeño en el suelo y este con sus pequeñas blancas manitas empezó a jugar con las flores, lo cual hizo sonreír al británico que se le sentó al lado solo para verlo jugar.

Arthur dejo de sonreír un poco cuando vio al pequeño tratar de levantarse, pero fácilmente perdió el balance y una pequeña lágrima bajo por sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Estás bien Alfred?-

El pequeño limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su batita blanca y soltó una sonrisa, ofreciéndole a Arthur una flor amarilla, la cual Arthur acepto. Cuando pasos los minutos Alfred volvió a sus intentos de pararse, pero simplemente se volvía a caer. Arthur vio los intentos y se levanto del suelo.

Aguantando al pequeño por sus manos lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Arthur espero unos minutos para que el niño aprendiera a aguantar su propio peso y mantener su balance. Cuando el británico vio que ya el pequeño cogió el ritmo lo soltó y este empezó a caminar sin dificultad, hasta lentamente empezó a correr entre las flores amarillas.

-Aprendes muy rápido Alfred- sonrió tristemente Arthur mientras las risas del pequeño se hacían escuchar entre las flores.

* * *

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Sigo? Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por sus reviews, son los que me hacen seguir, se los agradezco de corazón._

_Titulo: Te Enseñare _

_Summary: __Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred…_

_

* * *

__Te enseñare a abrir la boca, solo tu __decidirás las palabras que salgan de ella…_

Aunque no lo quiere decir a toda voz Arthur se siente orgulloso al ver como el pequeño Alfred corría en el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa. No lo admitía porque sabe lo que el orgullo trae y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. El sabe que el orgullo lo ha cegado y no lo va a permitir de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir Alfred no estaba a la vista. Se levanto de su silla un poco alarmado, pero cuando bajo su vista vio una cara angelical sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡No hagas eso nunca!

La sonrisa del pequeño desapareció un instante para cambiarla a una de confusión. El coraje que Arthur tenía hace unos minutos desapareció. Ahora que lo piensa, Alfred no ha dicho aun ni una sola palabra. Lo único que el británico ha escuchado de él son puras risas, balbuceos y gritos, los cuales algunos le daban dolor de cabeza, pero es parte de la vida.

Decidiendo que Alfred ya tiene capacidad para entender y captar clases de habla, Arthur se arrodillo al frente del niño, que rápido corrió a sus brazos. Sin perder tiempo lo levanto y lo sentó encima de la mesa y levanto su dedo, en lo cual Alfred no despego sus ojitos.

-Al-fred, ahora dilo tú, pequeño-

-Awfred-

Así siguió durante todo el día Arthur. De verdad pensó entre sí que se veía un poco ridículo, pero así es como se enseña. Y cada vez que seguía pensando sobre su manera de criar al pequeño Alfred sentía un poco de pena. Pena porque Francis tenia a Matthew y sabiendo como es el, al pobre lo que le espera son puros llantos, en su opinión, pero esos son otros asuntos aparte. Lo que le sorprende ahora es la manera tan veloz con la cual Alfred aprendió.

Ya era tarde y Arthur llevo al pequeño entre sus brazos para acostarlo a dormir. Cuando lo arropo Arthur sintió que tenía que preguntarle esa pregunta que se formulo desde que encontró aquel día a Alfred. Quizás, ahora que Alfred sabe hablar se la contestara aunque sean puros garabatos. Respiro profundo, en verdad tenía que preguntársela, Alfred está creciendo de una manera rápida.

-¿Alfred, que quieres ser cuando seas grande?-

Tuvo que admitir que sintió como un nudo en su pecho se soltó y como su corazón, aunque latiendo rápidamente, bajo de su garganta al pecho. Hacía tiempo que esa pregunta estaba circulando su mente, pero Arthur sabe que Alfred aun es muy pequeño para saber lo importante que es esa pregunta.

-Seré una nación fuerte…más fuerte que tú y el mundo entero-

Arthur sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda cuando el pequeño soltó esas palabras. El nunca espero escuchar una cosa así. Nunca pensó que Alfred, su pequeño, iba a contestar de esa manera. Ahora que Arthur reflexiona, fue mejor que nunca hubiera preguntado, si en el fondo de su alma sabia la respuesta. Alfred en su inocencia había roto un corazón que lo quiere más que a nadie en este mundo.

* * *

_Review_

_Gracias, debo agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, y los que están leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por sus reviews, __y todo lo que han hecho ^_^ y perdón por retrasarme mucho…_

_Titulo: Te Enseñare _

_Summary: __Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred…_

_

* * *

__Te enseñare a__ escribir, pero solo tu escogerás tus oraciones…_

Si fuera necesario por su parte Arthur no le enseñaría nada a Alfred, porque lo prefiere como es; un niño inocente que no tiene la menor idea de lo que una guerra es. Que no sabe cómo es ser un país. Que aun no comprende sobre alianzas, enemigos y cosas así. Pero, conociéndose así mismo Arthur no va a dejar que Francis se le adelante en cuanto a crianza se trata. Además Alfred tiene que ser mejor que su hermano, en todo.

-¿Alfred?-

-¡SI!-

Pero, también como niño Alfred tendrá sus curiosidades y preguntas. Aunque Arthur tiene esa lucha interior entre enseñarle o no, es mejor que Alfred aprenda por el que cualquier persona ajena que le pueda llenar su cabecita de cosas que ni siquiera existen. Alguien que pueda borrar esa sonrisa que le quita el enfado a cualquiera, no importando el problema.

-Es hora de que aprendas a escribir- Arthur sonrió tomando un papel y una pluma de su escritorio mientras Alfred lo miraba con una cara de asombro cubierta de lodo.

-¿Escribir? ¿Qué escribo Awthur?-

-Lo que tú quieras pequeño- Alfred sonrió para luego tomar el papel rápidamente sin perder tiempo.

Arthur dejo salir una suave carcajada, para luego ofrecerle la pluma al pequeño que la tomo con toda la felicidad del mundo; niño al fin, se entretiene con cualquier cosa que le des. Sobre todo si es algo nuevo. Arthur miro fijamente como el pequeño empezó con garabatos para luego convertirlas en unas simples letras, para luego poco a poco convertirlas en palabras.

Alfred se frustraba un poco cuando no le salía lo que él quería escribir, pero no se rindió siguió así toda la tarde mientras Arthur hacia otras cosas. Cosas las cuales Alfred aun no entendía. Casualmente Arthur asomaba su cabeza para observar al pequeño que seguía sin parar. Arthur se preguntaba así mismo que era lo que Alfred quería escribir que le llevo todo el día.

-¡Termine! Me voy a jugar- Alfred rápidamente bajo de la silla para abandonar la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Como niño al fin para él había logrado mucho.

-¿Este niño no se cansa de tanto jugar?- Arthur se levanto de su silla y fue a la habitación donde Alfred estaba hace ya un momento.

Por fin Arthur iba a ver lo que tubo a Alfred ocupado todo en santo día. Esperaba ver garabatos o simples dibujos sin explicación, pero la sonrisa de Arthur desapareció cuando vio lo que Alfred había escrito. Se entendía a simple vista.

"_Yo, Alfred no tolerare ninguna injusticia__; ni siquiera de Inglaterra el cual será vencido…como Francis me dijo que hiciera" _

¿Cómo Francis se atrevió a decirle a Alfred una cosa así? ¿Quién le dio el permiso? Nadie ajeno a él tiene el derecho de llenarle la cabeza a Alfred de musarañas e ideas estúpidas, falsas sin remedio alguno. Alfred ni siquiera sabe el significado de _"justicia"_ y _"vencido"_. Alfred no sabe ni siquiera lo que escribió, pero si logro enfadar a Arthur.

-Francés bastardo- el papel fue arrugado y lanzado al fuego.

* * *

_F__in del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Review _


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias todos por estar aquí y por pacientemente esperar, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por retrasarme, espero no hacerlo otra vez. _

_Titulo: Te Enseñare_

_Summary: Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred…_

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

* * *

_Te enseñare __a aprender a escuchar pero, no creas en todo lo que oyes…_

Arthur odiaba irse y dejar solo a la pequeña colonia, le dolía en el alma ver sus lágrimas caer sin dar señal de parar. Odiaba dejarlo en lo último de la bahía arrodillado sin poder abrazarlo. Por eso no volteaba a mirar cuando estaba en la cubierta del barco, porque sabía que Alfred le estaba gritando que regresara.

Arthur le podía explicar la razón de sus viajes pero, el es demasiado pequeño y no entendería ni una palabra. Le podía explicar sus asuntos pero, no quería que la mente infantil de Alfred se llenara de cosas que para su edad no son apropiadas.

Hoy es uno de esos días que el pequeño niño se quedaba solo…

No quería salir para nada de su pequeño refugio entre los arbustos, no quería nada más que llorar, y que esas personas raras lo dejaran en paz. Pero, eso era mucho pedir porque ya esas personas, las cuales la colonia le tenía miedo lo habían encontrado.

—Pequeño América, por fin te encontramos— el pequeño niño levanto su mirada hacia esas personas, sus ojitos azules dilatados de tanto llorar y de habérselos estrujado con sus manitas. —No nos temas pequeño, porque nosotros te vamos a convertir en una gran nación—

Uno de los tantos que estaban ahí lo recogió en sus brazos, el pequeño no paraba de temblar, no sabía que estas personas querían del pero, siempre que Arthur se iba esas personas venían y lo buscaban.

—La nación que serás tendrá igualdad y libertad. No escucharas lo que Inglaterra te manda hacer, pues tú harás tus propias leyes y mandatos, pequeño. No más impuestos, no más lealtad a una corona que solo nos trae más que sufrimientos— el hombre seguía mientras las personas lo aplaudían, Alfred no había visto personas tan llenas de vidas por escuchar simples palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía ese hombre. —Seremos luchadores, seremos independiente y te haremos a ti la nación más poderosa que haya existido en este mundo—

— ¿No Awthur? — pregunto inocentemente al hombre, que le sonrió. Sabía que tendría que hacer mucho trabajo para convencer al niño, el estaba demasiado apegado a el británico. Pero, todo por ese sueño llamado libertad.

—Mira a tu pueblo y dime que ves— coloco al niño en el suelo, los ojos azules recorrieron cada mujer, cada hombre, cada niño, cada rincón en donde su cuello le permitiera.

—No son muy fewiz— sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y al levantar su tierna cara vio que el hombre lo había cogido de nuevos en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos dorados. — ¿Por qué no son fewiz? —

—Porque el británico que tanto quieres los está haciendo sufrir. Los hace pagar cuando sabe que no podemos, y como no podemos lo que hace es subir los impuestos; también pretende que paguemos por sus errores. Eso no puede ser así, pequeño defiéndete, tienes que ser independiente y liberar tu pueblo de este abuso— los ojos de Alfred volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, no creía capaz a Arthur hacer unas cosas así. No creía lo que estaba escuchando pero, ese hombre se veía como esas personas que no mienten. Arthur le dijo que mirara a los ojos de las personas pues lo ojos son la ventana al alma y siempre dicen la verdad. Aunque el pequeño no entendió eso, miro a la cara del hombre y dedujo en sus propias conclusiones que ese hombre era incapaz de mentir…su Arthur era un hombre malo.

— ¡Awthur es malo! ¡Awthur es malo! — el pequeño empezó a gritar mientras el hombre lo mecía de lado a lado, haciendo lo imposible por calmarlo pero, el no entendía que la imagen que el tenia del británico se había roto en mil pedazos.

—Así es pequeño, se que ahora estas sintiendo el sufrimiento de tu pueblo. Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar, cuentas con nuestro apoyo—

* * *

Arthur tenía la cabeza recostada sobre una mesa, estaba cansado del largo viaje pero, el simple hecho de volver a ver esos ojos azules celestiales le daban un poco mas de energía. Sabía que se demoro más de la cuenta y que había roto la promesa del niño de volver en un mas…ya habían pasado 3 meses. Pero, sabe que Alfred lo perdonara porque en su corazón no hay sitio para el odio caber.

Gracias a todo lo sagrado el barco ya había llegado, Arthur se encontró bajando unas cajas, no pudo decir no a la tripulación que le pidió ayuda. Al principio fue todo bien pero, a la sexta caja no pudo mas, cuando la estaba colocando en el piso oyó unos pasos ligeros detenerse detrás de él.

—Dijiste un mes Arthur— era la voz de Alfred, podía reconocerla a kilómetros pero, con todo y eso se oía algo extraña pero, el británico no supo con exactitud qué era. — ¿Por qué abusas de mi pueblo, porque le pones impuestos? —

Arthur se sorprendió al escuchar esas clases de preguntas, sabía que había dejado a Alfred bien atendido, nunca se le cayó de los brazos o de la cama pero, ahora estaba diciendo que el era un abusador cuando no es cierto.

—Alfred no se dé que me ha… ¡Cielo santo, cuanto has crecido! —

Ya Alfred no era su pequeño niño, ya no era su pequeña y preciada colonia, había cambiado. Ahora tenía la apariencia de un chico de doce a catorce años. Se veía enfadado mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas rojas, al parecer había llorado demasiado.

— ¡Deja a mi pueblo en paz Arthur! — gritaba con su voz quebrantada por el llanto. — ¡Lárgate y no regreses más! —

Pero, Arthur no le hizo caso, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el pre-adolescente gritaba que se fuera que lo odiaba. A Arthur le dolía escuchar todas esas palabras pero, sabía que el solo estaba confundido, que había algo mal en todo esto.

—Alfred…por favor…no es cierto— murmuraba en el oído del chico, que no le hacía caso porque seguía firme en su opinión. —Yo nunca haría eso, yo te quiero a ti y a tu pueblo—

— ¡No te creo! — volvió a gritar el niño logrando salir del abrazo y retrocedía a la vez que el británico se le acercaba.

—Alfred… ¿Quién te dijo todo eso de mí? Parte de ello es mentira, si subí los impuestos pero…— pregunto el británico confundido.

— ¡El que mientes eres tú, Washington nunca me mentiría! ¡Él es como un padre para mí! ¡Porque él estuvo presente mientras tú te ibas y me dejabas! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!— dijo el chico para después salir corriendo, dejando al británico confundido.

— ¡Alfred, por favor, regresa! —

* * *

_Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por pacientemente esperar, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas de nuevo. La página estaba teniendo problemas técnicos, lo cual no permitía subir capítulos pero, ya creo que eso ha sido resuelto y aquí les traigo otro capítulo._

_Titulo: Te Enseñare_

_Summary: Arthur nunca supo los errores que hizo mientras criaba al pequeño Alfred…_

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

_Te enseñare a no odiar, pues para otros es admiración…_

* * *

Arthur tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y de verdad no sabía qué hacer. Lo que si sabía era que él es ahora una potencia poderosa gracias a que logro sacar a Francia de las tierras y que le cediera a Matthew, porque para su opinión el pequeño estaría más seguro bajo su cuidado que bajo la tutela de ese sapo francés.

Y ahí estaba frente a él, Matthew, mirando atentamente lo que hacia el británico, nada especial pero, igual le llamaba la atención. A su izquierda estaba Alfred, silencioso con sus brazos cruzados también mirando pero, su mirada era una llena de rebeldía mezclada con odio. Algo que le dolía al británico pero, sabe que no se puede dejar llevar por los caprichos de Alfred, el está haciendo lo mejor y está seguro de ello.

—Matthew, ya termine. Es hora de enseñare a dejar ciertas costumbres. ¿Está bien contigo? — El británico dijo amablemente mientras removía todo los papeles de trabajo que habían encima de su escritorio. Una sonrisa estaba marcada en la cara del niño mientras Alfred solo dejo salir un gruñido en protesta.

— _¡Oui!_ — dijo el niño emocionado, con una sonrisa en la cara. Alfred soltó una leve carcajada al escucharlo, tanto Arthur como Matthew voltearon sus miradas al joven, el cual sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Antes que todo, mi querido Matthew, no francés— dijo amablemente pese a que no le gustaba escuchar el idioma francés, y mucho menos que Matthew lo hablara. Esa amabilidad al parecer molesto a Alfred, el cual salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando un rastro de confusión en la cara de su hermano menor y una de molestia en la del británico.

—Un momento Matthew, después seguimos con esto— Matthew observo como su _frère aîné_ salía de la habitación, herido, aunque él sabe que por la personalidad del británico, no lo admitirá a los cuatro vientos, ni aunque su vida dependiera de dicha confesión. Al principio Matthew tiene que aceptar que no le agrado la idea de dejar a Francis pero, poco a poco se fue encariñando con el británico y su trato, ya extrañar al francés era cosa olvidada. Lo que Matthew no entendía era porque Alfred era de esa manera si el británico era todo lo contrario a lo que los rumores decían en cada esquina.

— ¿Mattie? — el joven despertó de su trance al ver entrar a su hermano mayor con una mirada inocente marcada en su cara. Matthew arqueo la ceja confundido. Se confundió aun más cuando Alfred se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo fuertemente. No entendía porque Alfred lo había hecho. —Mattie, no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare, te salvare y no dejare que nada malo te pase—

— ¿Alfred? ¿Qué dices? — Matthew rompió el abrazo y Alfred bajo su cabeza, sus ojos azules atentos al piso como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. —No entiendo nada. ¿Defenderme? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Nada malo pasarme? ¿Qué dices? —

Hubo un silencio repentino, ambos mirando al suelo. Matthew estaba confundido por la manera que Alfred estaba reaccionando. Primero se reía de él y ahora… ¿Dice que lo protegerá? Matthew levanto su mirada al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con unos azules llenos de tristeza y rencor. A Matthew le dolía ver a su hermano así pero, al igual que Arthur, el sabe que solo es un capricho y nada más. El aprendió desde que llego que Alfred conseguía todo lo que quería con llantos, gritos, chantajes y miradas tristes o de odio, todo lo contrario a él, que obtenía las cosas con paciencia y lucha. Así fue como se gano el cariño del británico rápidamente.

—Mattie…voy a protegerte de Arthur, no lo conoces como yo— dijo Alfred apretando los hombros de su hermano mientras Matthew lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de asombro. —Arthur se ha convertido en un gran imperio, Mattie. Ha vencido a todos los que no quieren reclamar, y nos deja hablar con del mundo exterior. ¿Mattie, eso es lo que quieres? —

Alfred seguía con su explicación mientras que para la mente de Matthew significaba que Arthur era bastante poderoso y eso significaba que nadie podía poner un dedo sobre el…lo que para el entendimiento de Matthew era que él iba a estar seguro y que el británico los quería a ambos demasiado para dejar que alguien se los lleve, y los arrebate de su lado. Y lo de mundo exterior significaba que Arthur los estaba protegiendo de otras culturas…

Para Alfred, Arthur tenía que ser vencido…

Para Matthew, Arthur tenía que ser admirado …

Eso era lo que daba a reflejar Alfred con su explicación.

— ¿Me entendiste Mattie? — Matthew movió su cabeza en un 'si' inseguro. En ese mismo instante entro el británico algo cansado y ambos se quedaron mirándolo. Matthew le sonrio mientras que Alfred salió rápidamente de la habitación. Arthur se sorprendió cuando unos brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y cuando un susurro le dijo…

—…gracias…—

* * *

_Ekkkk me gusto mucho escribirlo. Perdon por el atrazo, espero que les haya gustado esto y…gracias por leer._

_Review._

_Una pregunta… ¿Les gustaría que cuando termine esta, escribo una de Prusia y Alemania?_


End file.
